


Feel It For You

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan gets kidnapped and Reid feels it all with him.</p><p>Inspired by the AU where two people are connected and if one gets hurt or touched the other feels it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel It For You

"That's why you try so hard to protect him, isn't it?"

Morgan watched the unsub circle him like prey, speaking with obvious amusement as Morgan tiredly fought against the chains bounding him to a wooden chair. He'd been saying the same things over and over again for an hour now, and Morgan still didn't understand a word of it. 

"I thought it was just a story made up for cheap entertainment," the unsub stopped in front of him and leaned down, smiling wildly, "but it's true - there are people like you."

Morgan bit back the urge to spit on the man's face, knowing it wouldn't help his current predicament at all. "What the hell are you talking about?"

As the man stood Morgan caught sight of the glistening metal strapped to his waist. Morgan was confident if he wasn't tied up he could take him down - knife and all - but his restraints made even the smallest movement almost impossible. Suddenly the man clasped his hands together. "His name is Spencer, right?"

Now it was time for Morgan to get back some of the strength he'd lost earlier. He pulled violently against the chains with a few low grunts, apparently giving the unsub what he wanted as he let out a heart laugh.  

"It is, isn't it?" 

The chains eventually broke skin after enough struggling, drawing blood to the surface of Morgan's wrists. He hissed at the pain but otherwise kept a steady gaze on the man, not wanting to show too much weakness. That was part of this - part of his game. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"When I was growing up," the man began with a dreamy sigh, sending shivers down Morgan's spine, "my mother always told me about the story of two people - a girl and a boy - who could feel each other's pain." 

Morgan went limp. No, no, no.

"It was the purest form of love, she said," he continued, voice dropping in volume, "but then I realized it was just a lie like everything else that woman had ever said to me." He peered at Morgan with wide hopeful eyes. "Until I found out about you and your colleague."

Nobody but the members of the team should've known about _it -_ their connection -, so how did he?

When Morgan didn't respond, the man obviously took it as initiative that he was right. "Aha, I knew it!" He dropped back down to his knees and reached behind him. Morgan froze when he realized what he was going for. The knife was relatively small but he knew from experience size didn't matter. "So can he feel it right now - your pain?"

Morgan swallowed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

 "Reid, it's okay, just relax," JJ had a hand on his back, rubbing small comforting circles against the material of his shirt. "I know it must hurt but Morgan would want you to stray strong right now, okay?"

He was surrounded by the team in the conference room, huddled over the table with his forehead touching barely touching the furnished wood. 

Hotch was speaking feverishly with Rossi and Garcia, trying to get any information on the man who'd taken Morgan and left behind a single note addressed to the young doctor. They didn't have a name yet but his photo had been caught on the security camera and Garcia was currently running it for any possible matches.

"Where does it hurt, baby?" Garcia asked, appearing by Reid's side. 

Reid barely lifted his head. "My wrists - " Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his thigh and his head dropped back to the table. "My thigh - my thigh."

Nobody knew what to do for him. All they could do was watch helplessly. It wasn't like he was bleeding or even necessarily hurt himself. No, he was just feeling Morgan's pain. 

* * *

 Morgan watched blood bubble up from the cut on his thigh. It was painful but he'd somehow kept quiet through it, showing the man no satisfaction. His mind immediately jumped to Reid, who probably hadn't been able to do the same. He formed a tight line with his lips.

It would be one thing if he was simply hurting him _but he wasn't,_ he was also hurting Reid. 

"Did you know I left a small camera stashed in the conference room?" the man asked.

Morgan thought he might be lying but then he saw him pull out a laptop from his backpack and place it on the ground in front of him. Suddenly he felt ill. This felt way too familiar. He clicked a few buttons and the screen came alive with a live feed of the conference room.

Just like he'd feared, Reid was bent over the table with obvious pain.

Morgan roughly yanked against the chains, growling like a wild animal. "Just stop, he doesn't deserve this!"

"Aha, you really do care about him?" the unsub made it a question, giving a curious tilt of his head. "Or are you just passionate because you're also in pain?" As with everything he'd said so far, Morgan didn't understand a word of it. "Surely if this Reid was the only one in pain you wouldn't care at all." He made a disappointed click of his tongue. "This is why humans are all the same; we all only care about ourselves."

He was a fucking idiot if he really thought that, Morgan realized. He let out an almost delusional laugh. "Just because your mommy didn't care about you growing up doesn't mean it's the same for everyone."

Before he could even fully register it, the handle of the knife was colliding with his temple. 

* * *

 Reid threw his head back, tenderly cupping the side of it with his hands. 

"Does your head hurt?" JJ asked, worry dripping from her voice. She glanced at Hotch.

She felt worthless knowing there was nothing she could do for her friend, and Hotch knew that. He merely shook his head, forcing her back to the reality that there was nothing they could do currently - medicine didn't even ease the pain unless it was being given to the direct host.

Suddenly Reid opened his eyes wide and he grasped JJ's arm. "The pain - " his voice was trembling " - it stopped."

JJ gave a timid smile. "Isn't that a good thing?"

But Hotch knew it wasn't. He turned around, hiding his worried expression from the others.

Garcia busted through the door, nearly tripping over her own two feet. "His name is John Anderson - his address should be on your phone."

Hotch and JJ both started for the door when they heard Reid stand up, a bit wiggly on his feet. They paused in the doorway, seemingly unsure with the development. Reid looked determined however. He pushed some hair out of his face, breathing rigid and uneven. "I'm going with you," he said, leaving no room for argument.

Bad idea or not, Hotch didn't argue. 

* * *

 John Anderson's house was surprisingly new, recently remodeled with only the newest decorations and furniture. Nobody would see it - see him - and think borderline murderer. The entire house was searched but they came up with nothing. There wasn't even anything left behind that indicated Morgan was ever there.

"Wait," Reid said, leaning against Hotch slightly for support, "there's - there's a shed."

Hotch glanced at the other agents with a curt nod, signaling for them to go ahead. JJ and Rossi began in the direction of the shed as Hotch leaned Reid up against the side of the house. "Stay here," he said sternly before going to join the others.

The minute they got the door open, they saw the scene they'd all been fearing - John was standing in the middle of the room, hands lifted in the air with a satisfied smile, and Morgan was unchained and limp on the floor. JJ narrowed her eyes, letting out a breathy 'no' upon realizing Morgan's chest was still.

Hotch immediately went for John, yanking his arms behind his back and tightly cuffing his wrists together.

"Call an ambulance," JJ said, rushing to Morgan's side. Rossi quickly pulled out his phone.

All of Hotch's thoughts got pushed to the back of his mind - discarded for now - as he saw Reid weaseling his way into the shed. His grip on John's shoulder tightened. 

"That's him, isn't it?" John asked, voice low and breathy. He still looked way too satisfied with himself. It made Hotch feel sick. 

JJ jumped up the minute she saw Reid, trying to keep him away from Morgan's lifeless body. "It's okay," she assured him, squeezing his shoulder, "it might not be as bad as - " she decided against that choice of words. "We won't know anything for sure until the ambulance gets here."

Unsurprisingly Reid struggled against her, peering over her shoulder. "Is he - " Reid couldn't even say it.

Just then the ambulance arrived and a group of EMT scooped up his body.

* * *

 "He'll probably be groggy for a few days," the doctor explained, holding a clipboard against his chest, "but he should make a full recover in a couple weeks."

Never before had anyone on the team felt more relieved. JJ thanked the doctor. 

Reid asked the question he'd been holding back. "Can we see him?"

"Actually - " the doctor looked around the room " - he's been asking for a Spencer Reid?"

Somehow it felt nice knowing Morgan wanted to see him just as much as he wanted to see him. Reid looked at the other agents expectantly almost as if he was asking permission. He knew they probably wanted to him just as much as he did. Hotch gave a tiny smile and that was all he needed before he was bolting after the doctor.

The doctor did a quick check on Morgan before excusing himself and leaving Reid alone with him.

He was awake but groggy - just like the doctor had explained. Reid sat down near his bed, reaching out and gently touching his hand. Morgan stifled a smile and turned his hand over, letting their fingers intertwine. It was an uncomfortable position for Reid but he truly couldn't have cared less. He was just happy he was okay - _breathing_.

"I'm glad you're okay," Morgan suddenly mumbled.

" _Me_?" Reid was obviously surprised but he smiled anyway. "Yeah, I'm glad you're okay too."


End file.
